FNIA the Novel
Overview FNIA: The Novel is a fan-game of Five Nights in Anime made byMarshkip on Gamejolt. Plot (SPOILERS, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED) Five Nights in Anime the Novel starts off with the Protagonist being hired as the Night Guard for Freddy's Anime Convention. After listening to the Night 1 Phone Call, you are given a choice to choose either the Left Door or the Right door, although at the moment, the Left Door is the only one that has a full story. After picking the Left Door, Bonnie appears and tells you that what the Phone Guy (Mairusu) Told you about the Animitronics is wrong, and that they aren't murderous. You're hesitant to believe her, but decide to at least give her a chance. After this, Bonnie gives you a Tour of the Restaurant, introducing you to all the other Animitronics except for Golden Freddy and Springbonnie, due to concerns from Chica and Freddy, and Night 1 is concluded. At the start of Night 2, you're given a choice to either Go to the Showstage or Wait for Bonnie to come to You. Upon choosing to wait for Bonnie, Golden Freddy appears in front of you, tells you to go to the Back Room, and Kisses you. You scream for Bonnie to explain to you, and she brings you to the Back Room to confront Golden Freddy. After a short conversation, you're presented with a choice to either join Golden Freddy and Springbonnie or to ignore their attempts to seduce you. Both choices are functional, however, only the one where you choose to join them is finished. Upon joining them, Bonnie collapses on the floor crying, and Springbonnie and Golden Freddy kick her out. She runs off crying, and you become Golden Freddy and Springbonnie's forever. Upon choosing to go to the Show Stage, Bonnie greets the player and gives them a slice of Pizza. You eat the pizza, realise it has Mushrooms on it, which you're allergic to, and pass out until the end of the night. When you wake up, Bonnie greets you and tells you what happened with the Pizza. You say things that unintentionally make her feel bad, and are given a choice to either Apologize or Tell her to go back to the Show Stage, although this choice has no effect on the outcome of the game. Night 2 is concluded. At the start of Night 3, as you walk into the building, Bonnie greets you while the manager is still nearby, which could've alerted him to the situation between you and the Animitronics. Once you get back to the Office, you confront Bonnie about possibly alerting the manager. She just says she didn't know the manager was still in the building, and thinks that they didn't hear her anyways. After that, you and Bonnie go to visit Mangle and Foxy, and Night 3 is concluded. Night 4 starts out with you having issues staying awake. You fall asleep in your chair until 4AM, where Bonnie wakes you up with a kick to the shin. After you question Bonnie about the attack, you go out to the Show Stage, where you promptly fall asleep again. When you wake up at 6AM, the manager walks in the door, gives a monologue about how you can't be with the Animitronics, and attempts to shoot you, but Bonnie jumps in the way. After that, the manager shows remorse. You attempt to fix Bonnie, but ultimately fail. After all hope is lost, Golden Freddy appears and tells you she can fix Bonnie by transferring part of her Spirit to Bonnie. She does this, Bonnie starts operating again, Golden Freddy says she gets you one night a week starting tomorrow (Night 5), and Night 4 is concluded. On Night 5, you're forced to stay with Golden Freddy and Springbonnie the whole night, where they relentlessly try to seduce you. You're given multiple menus throughout the night, each with 2 choices. One choice ends the game with Golden Freddy and Springbonnie's ending, and the other choice advances you through the night. After it hits 6AM, Golden Freddy and Springbonnie ask if you'll come back tomorrow. Saying Yes results in an ending where you stay with Golden Freddy and Springbonnie forever, and saying no results in an ending where you and Bonnie go to the bathrooms, presumably for the Sexy-times she talked about on Night one its been updated a b mairusu video here ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A2ee4k2uNac Credits Marshkip (For creating the game AND editing this whole page as it is now.) Mairusu Paua (The Creator of Five Nights in Anime.)